


You Put a Fever Inside Me

by glimpseofbliss



Series: Badlands [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Haunting by Halsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put a Fever Inside Me

Derek still feels his breath ghosting on his neck, making a home there like he’s always belonged.

Still hears his laugh sometimes, loud and brash and everything that Stiles was to him.

The phone calls always come at the same time, always breathless, always drunk like Stiles can’t stand talking to him with his mind in the right place.

Derek still finds socks under his bed, hats in his closet. By the end of the month he has a huge pile of Stiles’ shit in a corner of his room, feels more like a shrine.

“ _Derek, do you miss me?”_ He asks, almost moaning into the phone. It makes Derek dizzy, high off of everything that Stiles does to him.  


He hangs the phone up before Derek can answer, before Derek can even think of an answer.

Derek still drinks his coffee with honey, even after the shrine in his room gets sent away with Scott’s help.

Still watches every Mets game, even if seeing Bartolo on the plate makes him sick to his gut.

“ _Are you fucking anyone else?”_ Stiles asks three months later, he sounds sober for once and it breaks his heart like nothing else.  


“ _No, are you?”_  He’s sure his nerves might kill him as he waits for Stiles to answer, hears him licks his lips and sigh.  


“ _Do you miss me?”_ Derek’s chest clenches up and he doesn’t have the words that he knows Stiles’ wants.  


“ _Everyday.”_ The line goes dead and Derek’s head starts to throb.  


**Author's Note:**

> definitely going to write more to this.


End file.
